<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one by lovingsoftly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869005">the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsoftly/pseuds/lovingsoftly'>lovingsoftly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, the T rating is for 3 swear words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsoftly/pseuds/lovingsoftly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon believes in two things. One, soulmates. Two, that her and Momo are soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! i wanted to write this quick oneshot for jeongmo because my girls deserve more fics. i hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon and Momo were lying in bed together. They just finished binge-watching some movies and put the laptop away so that they wouldn’t fall asleep sitting up with the movie still playing, waking up to a scream from the movie, because it’s happened before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo showered before they watched movies, and Jeongyeon could still smell her shampoo. It smelled nice. Everything about Momo was nice. Her passion, her sensitivity, her honesty, Jeongyeon could go on. Momo had a super comforting aura, and Jeongyeon loved spending time with her. Everything felt good and right when she was with Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo,” Jeongyeon whispered, breaking the unspoken silence as they tried to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Momo sleepily replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, were you almost asleep? I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just tired, though. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking, and…” Jeongyeon didn’t know where she was going with this.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed lightly. “Out of all my friends, there is no one else I’d rather watch movies and cuddle with at this hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was true, mostly. Jeongyeon and Momo’s friend groups were all friends with each other, and it was just a big group of nine girls. Jeongyeon loved spending time with all of them, but there was something about Momo that made Jeongyeon value her time with Momo more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m gonna tell Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Jeongyeon pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo quietly laughed. “I won’t. I feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo smiled, Jeongyeon could see how bright and comforting her smile was, even though the only light in their bedroom was from the moon. “Yeah. I think you’re my favorite person, Jeongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s heart fluttered at the nickname; even though her other friends have called her Jeongie many times before. Why was everything that Momo did make Jeongyeon feel like her stomach was full of butterflies? Like a schoolgirl with her first crush?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re my favorite person too, Mo,” Jeongyeon softly whispered, rubbing Momo’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels so nice,” Momo softly groaned. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon continued to rub Momo’s back. Then, she massaged her shoulders, then, played with her hair. She kept alternating between the three, Momo seemed relaxed at each thing Jeongyeon did; Jeongyeon would do anything to have Momo feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in soulmates?” Jeongyeon asked, twirling Momo’s hair around her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, I’ve never put much thought into it,” Momo mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought you would’ve been obsessed with soulmates,” Jeongyeon replied. “You seem like you would be super interested in spending your entire life finding your soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo turned over in bed to face Jeongyeon. Even in the dark room, Momo could see the passion in Jeongyeon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too big on the idea, but maybe you could convince me,” Momo smiled, yawning after. “I won’t fall asleep. I like hearing you talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon softly smiled. She was worried about Momo falling asleep on her, because she slept a lot, but it made her happy that she said she wasn’t going to. “I just like the idea that you’re destined to be with someone forever. Like, maybe in your first life with your soulmate, you lived in Ancient Greek together. And maybe in a couple lives later, you met your soulmate in a Walmart. I don’t know, it’s fascinating to me,” Jeongyeon explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, no matter what circumstances, you find your soulmate or they find you, and you’re happy together, y’know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the idea of that, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you know who your soulmate is?” Momo asked, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed. “That one’s slightly controversial. Nayeon thinks you can only have one soulmate, but I think you can have several soulmates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make sense, isn’t a soulmate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re supposed to end up with?” Momo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can have a couple platonic soulmates here and there and still have your one soulmate that’s your one and only, at least that’s what I believe,” Jeongyeon replied, putting her index finger on her chin. “I think Nayeon is one of my platonic soulmates, even if she doesn’t agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know when someone is your soulmate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just have this special connection with them that’s different from everyone else. They uplift you and understand you differently than everyone else, y’know?” Jeongyeon explained. “Nayeon may be sick of my shit half the time, but we just have this special bond where she’ll help me, even if she doesn’t wanna,” Jeongyeon stopped for a second. “Am I making any sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are. I’m starting to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon smiled at Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think your soulmate is? Your one and only?” Momo asked. Jeongyeon couldn’t tell because it was too dark to see clearly, but she was blushing like crazy, hoping Jeongyeon would say it was her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Jeongyeon slightly called out, flustered and embarrassed. “Um, this sounds kinda dumb, I know, but I think my soulmate is,” Jeongyeon’s voice trailed off before she could finish. As blunt and straight-forward Jeongyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally </span>
  </em>
  <span>is, she was really oblivious and dense when it came to romance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon didn’t understand. She was fine with other girls she’s been intimate with or dated in the past, why was it Momo that was making her lose her cool?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think- I think my soulmate is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo,” Jeongyeon quietly muttered. Momo still heard her, both luckily and unluckily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Jeongyeon was so embarrassed. “I- I feel differently around you, Mo. You just understand me in a way no one else does. I feel safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>at home </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I’m with you, Momo.” Jeongyeon was relieved the room was nearly pitch black because her face was bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Momo replied. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- what does that mean?” Jeongyeon was so confused, and her anxiousness wasn’t helping- She basically just confessed her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re soulmates, Jeongyeon,” Momo replied, placing her arm on top of Jeongyeon’s shaking body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- what does this make us?” Jeongyeon felt like she was going to pass out. Not only from exhaustion, but embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates? What else were you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, this really was the worst way to confess,” Jeongyeon laughed. “I like you, Momo. I like you a lot, and I think I’m in love with you and I think we’re soulmates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo quietly laughed. “Jeongyeon-chan, you’re so oblivious sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room for a couple seconds. The only noise was Jeongyeon’s heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with you, too. And I don’t understand soulmates that much, but I think you are my soulmate. I think that we have found each other in our past lives and that we will continue to find each other in our next ones. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to teach me more about soulmates, I don’t think I’m saying this right,” Momo softly replied, stroking Jeongyeon’s back gently. Compared to Jeongyeon, Momo was much more calmer, but she was still pretty jittery and shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” was all Jeongyeon managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel at home when I’m with you, too,” Momo replied. “Everything feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was going to pass out from all the emotions she was having. She felt like she was dreaming. “Momo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I— Can I kiss you?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One condition. Can we sit up?” Momo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laughed. This is exactly what she loved so much about Momo, what made her much more different from everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sleepy, but also energetic from the emotions, girls sat up in bed. Jeongyeon cupped Momo’s face, leaned in, and pressed her lips against the younger girl’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss wasn’t as awkward as Jeongyeon expected. Momo’s lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they tasted like peaches. Jeongyeon has kissed many girls before, but this was the kiss that mattered the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was because she was kissing her soulmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled back, Momo’s hair in her mouth. “Damn, guess we should turn the lights on, so you don’t have to kiss my hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laughed again. How did Momo always manage to be so adorable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up and flicked the light switch, then glanced out the window. The stars covered the sky, and the moon was shining brightly, emitting a bright light in their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything about this was perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we kiss again?” Jeongyeon shyly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face is so red,” Momo commented. “And I think the neighbors can hear your heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon pointed, laughing. “Your face isn’t much better, and I think your heart is beating louder!” Jeongyeon protested, refusing to admit that she was super embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say. Let’s kiss again, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second kiss was somehow better than the first. It was much more passionate and deeper. As sleepy as they were, they both had the energy to kiss each other; the energy springing from their confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit, they both slowly pulled away. “As much as I enjoyed that, no more; at least for now. I’m sleepy,” Momo yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon shut off the light then crawled back into bed. The breeze from the fan kept them cool, as they were both hot and sweating from both the anxiousness and the passion from the kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon wrapped her entire body around Momo’s, fitting around the younger girl like a puzzle piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tall,” Momo yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Momo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my Jeongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s heart was about to burst. It was too late for this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my Momo. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them slept better that night then they had in weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had a lot of fun writing this lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>